Bedgames and Bad Feelings
by LaDiDaanifan
Summary: Shuichi has bad feelings about Yuki's bed. Yuki thinks Shuichi is being annoying. And guess who likes bed games? you have to read to find out who it is.Warning:lemons and language.hehe


**A/N : Well this is my first fanfic and so farI love writing them! Ive made new friends too anyway, I want to say that if your not a deep yaoi fan then maybe you should leave or you could stay and read to statisfy your curious minds**.

Bed Games And Bad Feelings

Shuichi rested on Yuki's king-sized bed wondering why it felt so different after the breakup between them. Of course they had gotten back together along time ago but there was something about the bed that gave him a chill. Yuki walked in the room with one of his wicked grins, as if to say you are such a dirty slut.

"Yuki?"

"What?"

"Tell me that you love me" He smiled to himself hoping today he would hear those words.

"No" Yuki was never the type to say something like that even if his own lover asked him to. But that ever stopped Shuichi from trying.

"Yuki!" He cried out.

"What the hell do you want?"

"What did you do after we broke up?" Shuichi asked in a casual way not letting him in on his feelings.

"I fucked all of my ex-girlfriends had multiple orgies" Yuki didn't even turn around to watch the damage he was causing.

"What? You...YUKI!" Shuichi's eyes wailed with tears. "How could...you? Yu... Yu-kiiii!"The singerran to his lover knocking him down in the process.

"But Yuki! I'm the one who loves you!"

Yuki begin to laugh with the appearance of a rapist.

"What...what the hell is so funny?" Shuichi asked without noticing that he was on top of his lover. He blush scarlet red as Yuki laid there with sex in his eyes and something stiff in his pants.

"St...Stop it Yuki." Shuichi said obviously losing the battle.

"Stop what? You are the one who on top of me." He said with a grin.

Yuki began to caressthe boy'slower back and thought about the unspeakable things he could do to his young lover's fragile little body.

But when Yuki finally got to Shuichi's perfect little lips the door bell rang.

"What the fuck!" One thing about Yuki is that if you interrupted him while he was 'in the zone' it better be a pretty damn good reason. Shuichi followed Yuki to the door and hoped it was about something that can be solved quickly.

Yuki opened the door to see that it was Ryuichi.

"What do you want?" He stared coldly at the famous singer with his bunny.

"Uh...um...is Tatsuha here?" Ryuichiaked as if Tatsuha lived there. It was true that he had been over a little longer than usual but it was no reason to come over and ask for him.

"Why would he be here?" Yuki was getting annoyed fast.

"Well...um...forget it...see ya!" Ryuichi ran away with a quickness.

Yuki went and sat down on the couch. Shuichi followed and sat next to him.

"Why did you ask that question about my bed?" Yuki said not even caring about the answer.

"Well your bed feels different...and I wanted to know why."

There was an awkward silence between them for a moment.

Yuki was smoking a cigarette when it hit him...why would Ryuichi come here for Tatsuha? Why was he surprised to see him at his _own_ house? Yuki pondered the thoughts until he saw Shuichi still sitting next to him in his pink hot pants and matching tank top.

Everything about Shuichi turned him on even if he would never say it. The way Shuichi pouted when he tried to get rough, the way he would wear schoolgirl outfits just to get his attention, and his soft skin that could beat any girl in the world. And there he was just sitting there next to him--he was in the mood all over again...

Yuki pulled his lovers lips close to his and gently kissed him.

"Yu...?"

"Shhhh...Stay quiet." Yuki went below a whisper.

Yuki unzipped Shuichi's hot pants and moved his lover's hands to the sides of is face. There was something about having Shuichi pinned down like that made him want him more. He moved up Shuichi's thigh and ran his fingers along the lining of Shuichi's underwear that smelled of the perfume that he bought a day earlier but he never thought it smelled so damn good.

Spreading Shuichi'slegs open, Yuki wasfinding the perfect spot to lay between his legs. And with no word of permissionhe pushed his tongue into his lover's mouth. Tenderly and yet as rough as before started kissing him. Shuichi--for some reason wanted Yuki as bad as Yuki wanted him. He threw his legs around Yuki's waist and grinded into the stiffness in Yuki's jeans. Shuichi felt the writer's hands grab and held tight to his ass and when they finally gave up on foreplay Tatsuha walked in the living room.

"Woo wee! I didn't know you two had it_ that _bad! I'm going to have to jump on _that_ bandwagon!" Tatsuha laughed then went to the kitchen to grab a beer.

That was it! He couldn't even fuck his own lover without interruptions--Yuki was pissed!

"If you don't get the hell out of here I'm going to fuck you up."

"Come on Yuki you are never even here at this time of day anyway why be here now?" Tatsuha said as if he had some thing to do.

"Tell you what...why don't you go to Shuichi's house and make hot, passionate love over there."

Yuki pulled out a cigarette and started to smoke it viciously, Shuichi never liked when he did that.

Shuichi put his clothes back to order and kissed Yuki good bye. Yuki was left with his brother and he nearly killed him because he so close to biting Shuichi's underwear off.

8888

Shuichi came back late from work he was really tired. But Yuki didn't let him get off with that.

But this time he waited until he got to the shower before he hinted about sex. He walked in the bath room as quietly as can be and then pulled the curtain.

"AHHHH Yuki get out!" Shuichi yelled at him with an unknown force.

"No. I've been here all day and I need a release..._you_ just happened to be here." Yuki walked in the shower and stared at Shuichi covered in soap and hot water drizzling down his naked body.

"Yu...Yuki stop it...I'm tired..." his eyes widened has Yuki came closer to him with force.

"Shhhh we have to finish what we started..."Yuki lifted his young lovers legs up and around his waist, he had Shuichi pinned to the wall, he inserted him self and felt the pain that only Shuichi can give him.

Shuichi was just always so damn tight.

Yuki always found it perfect when Shuichi was tense before sex, it meant that Shuichi wasn't willing to open up and take what he was getting. It gave Yuki a sensation and a challenge.

But he also wanted to make love to him, he had destroyed everything that trusted him and every thing he trusted, he didn't want to kill him, he didn't ant to kill Shuichi, his lover, his purity, his last hope.

"Yuki! Please stop!" Shuichi yelled again, and put a panic in Yuki's heart.

"What's wrong?" Yuki stared at his flushed lover with concern.

"Yuki...I..."Shuichi blush "I'm in the shower...we can't..."

Shuichi was cut off by Yuki's light and almost innocent laugh.

"You are such a baby. You have to try new things. Lets start now, shall we?"

Yuki gently lifted the singer legs once again. He rocked back and forth giving his lover _all_ the love he had to give. His rate increased as he cupped his young lover's ass. He forced himself in and out of Shuichi not noticing the tears of pain in Shuichi's eyes.

"I'll stop...if you want?" Yuki was weirdly passionate toward Shuichi that moment. It gave Shuichi a sense of love--the type of love that Yuki would never admit to giving, he wanted this now--he wanted it because it was given to him with love...

4 hrs later -

"Yuki we are out of hot water." Shuichi said with a grin just as wicked as Yuki's.

"Well I refuse to blame myself...you didn't want to go to the bedroom." Yuki lit another cigarette.

"Well I'm starting to hate your bedroom" Shuichi was still naked. Yuki turned around and studied Shuichi's body closely then turned to the TV. 'Damn that's hot!' Yuki thought.

"Well you are the first to say 'hate your bedroom' to me,maybe I should get some one who does like my bedroom--that shouldn't be _too_ hard." Yuki smirked.

"Well I guess you can do that--as soon as I'm dead" Shuichi smiled and got a pair shorts on before nuzzling on Yuki's lap.

"Hey why don't you like my bedroom?" Yuki said really concerned about the answer this time.

"Well it feels different...and it feels like something went wrong in there."

"Damn it's always feelings with you huh!" Yuki got up and dragged Shuichi behind him. He pushed open the door and threw Shuichi on the bed. He got to his feet fast.

"Now tell me what is wrong!" Yuki stared at Shuichi as if the answer would come quickly.

"It's not the room...it's the bed." Shuichi pointed at the bed and stayed perfectly still.

"This is crazy!" Yuki got on the bed and grinned.

"I don't feel anything why don't you come here and see." Yuki patted the bed softly.

"Um that's ok I will sleep on the couch...if that's ok with you?" Shuichi stood there as if he really wanted an answer.

"Ok fine what ever." Yuki waved his hand in disconcern. "I bet anyone else would love to be here even if they had a bad feeling about it."

"Over my dead body! I'll watch the door! NO ONE IS COMING IN HERE TO MAKE LOVE TO YOU!" Shuichi slammed the door shut.

Yuki smiled. ' moron... my moron.'

Tatsuha walked--uninvited--to the living room. He saw that no one was there.

"Shhhh...They are both gone...stay quiet." Tatsuha walked in with Ryuichi at hand behind him.

"Has much has I want this--and I do. I almost got busted yesterday!" Ryuichi was panicking.

"I thought I told you to shhh." Tatsuha wasn't going to give up now; they have done this too many times to mess up now.

Shuichi walked in the house a little early, he was tired and hungry from work.

He started for the kitchen. He felt lonely without Yuki here being constantly being annoyed by him...he guessed that's why he couldn't stay away--he loved him.

Just then he heard a noise...then he heard it again. It came from the bedroom. Shuichi grabbed the broom and went for the bedroom door. He slowly opened the door and looked around before stepping fully into the room.

"Hello?" he asked as if there was going to be an answer. "Hello anybody here? You don't fool me! You've been here for a while huh?" Shuichi looked under the bed.

"Why do you love the bed so much huh?" He looked behind the door and then in the drawers.

He finally calmed down and placed the broom down on the floor then threw himself on the bed. 'What the hell is with me?' Shuichi thought about how stupid he must look searching for something like that.

He let out a small laugh then he heard the front door open.

"Yuki!" Shuichi is always overly hyper.

"Listen baka I'm tired andI want to go to sleep"

Shuichi hated being called baka.

Yuki walked in the room and felt weirdly annoyed. Like something that gives him a headache all the time was in the room...other than Shuichi. Shuichi followed behind him and felt just as weird.

"Yuki... I hate your room" Shuichi remained still as Yuki stood in the middle of the room.

"Are you still on that!" Yuki sat on the bed.

"Don't be so mean I know you feel it too." Shuichi couldn't stand it any more.

Yuki lay down on the bed and he saw a used condom and handcuffs under the pillow.

"What the fuck is this!" Yuki pulled out the pink fur handcuffs."What the FUCK is this!" Yuki nearly punched Shuichi on the head with the pink cuffs.

"Yuki..?You don't really think that I'm the one who...?"Violet eyes widened in disbelief.

"No ones here but you...you probably hated the bedroom because of what you were doing in there! You didn't want me to find out...didn't you!" Yuki's voice was strong and enraged with anger.

"Why would I perform sex acts if I barely like having normal sex?" Shuichi didn't back down because he really had no clue as to what was going on.

Yuki thought for a sec...He was right--Shuichi would never do that even if he wanted to.

"So where the hell did this come from." Yuki looked around the room again and saw nothing.

"Well I guess we can't do any thing about this" Yuki twirled it around his finger. "Any thing but..."

"No...we don't even know where it came from!" Shuichi was NOT playing around.

8888

Yuki and Shuichi were walking out side when Shuichi broke the silence that Yuki was enjoying.

"Yuki?"

"What? If you are going to ask a stupid question--don't talk at all."

"What are we going to do about the bed?" Shuichi now held Yuki's hand, Yuki was happy but he still let go of the young singers hand coldly. He never trusted or accepted feelings of love--it was he way of being sane or so he thought.

"Just forget it we are gong home and nothing will be different."

Just then Tatsuha was spotted walking down the street with Ryuichi. They were hand in hand and that made Shuichi a bit sad.

"Hello no na da!" Ryuichi's voice was more happy then usual and that meant that it was more annoying to Yuki. But Shuichi always found it nice to see someone cheerful.

"So where are you two of to?" Yuki asked the question but didn't care about an answer.

"Well we are going to the zoo!" The older singer beamed.

Tatsuha smiled and held Ryuichi's hand tighter." The thing is I made him do a couple of things and now I'm the one going to the zoo." Tatsuha let out a small laugh and Ryuichi put on a tiny blush.

"Well have a nice time." Shuichi said.

"Yeah both of you can visit your cousins in the monkey cage." just then the Kumagoru on Ryuichi's head launched into Yuki's face dropping him to the ground.

Ryuichi hopped over Yuki and picked up the pink little bunny.

"Kumagoru. You know better than that. Now say sorry...he says sorry to you Yuki."

"Now we will be off." Tatsuha grabbed ryu-san's hand and went down the street.

"Yuki? I think we should go to their house for dinner." Yuki got up and took out a cigarette.

"No."

"But Yuki something ticked in my head and I really think we should go tonight."

"No."

"I'll stay quiet for the rest of the day. Please!"

"Hmmm, well it's been a long time since you've had something tick in _your _head...ok fine."

Yuki walked ahead in anger. Shuichi caught up with him and held his hand again. Yuki didn't mind.

At the table Yuki tuned out the loud and uninteresting conversation Shu-chan and ryu-san were having. "Yukiiii! What's the matter?" Ryuichi was on top of the table looking down at him with the pink bunny top of is head." Yuki's a big meanie." Ryuichi smiled.

"He didn't want to come here" Shuichi got on the table with his older childish friend.

From the seat that Shuichi forced him in, he could see down the hall in to Ryuichi's bedroom. It had a weird glow of pink that could have given Yuki cancer. But there was something else that Yuki can sharply remember something that hit his head like a brick. Tatsuha sensed that Yuki saw something that he shouldn't have seen.

"Well I guess that's it for dinner! Time to go, see ya!" Tatsuha panicked so hard that it made it all clear to Yuki. Why Shuichi hated his bedroom, why Ryuichi came to his house for Tatsuha, why Tatsuha had to go to the zoo, and why Shuichi wanted to go to dinner over there.

Yuki got up and ran down the hallway of bright colors and pink bunnies to the door with the open crack that had a faint pink glow and opened the door wide open. "Oh my fucking god." There inside the room, he saw the most horrific scene in his life! The room was filled with not only pink cancer bunnies but with toys that could _please_ and_ tease _single every part of a man's body that can be thought of. and there fastened to the head of the bed was the matching pair to the pink cuffs found in Yuki's room. Yuki turned around and stared at Tatsuha and Ryuichi at the end of the hall, Shuichi was behind them.

"HA I knew it! I knew you were going to notice." Shuichi cut between Tatsuha and Ryuichi and ran down the hall jumping into Yuki's arms.

"What is this?" Yuki asked again but calmer toward what was really going on.

Ryuichi lowered is head, but before he could say anything Yuki pulled out the matching fur pink handcuffs from his back pocket.

"Is this what you were missing?" he dangled the cuffs with two fingers.

Ryuichi lowered his head but Tatsuha was the one who spoke. "Well the thing is...I've...we've ...well..."

"Spit it out!" Yuki didn't want to hear what he was about to hear and on top of that he was still holding Shuichi in his arms.

"The thing is that I wanted to do something's and somehow we ended up using your bedroom as well...you know as a practice spot and then we kind of liked it...and..."

"So you used my bedroom as your own personal play thing?" He put Shuichi back on his feet then ran back down the hall and in a flash Yuki's fist was in Tatsuha's face. -POW!-

"Owww! You didn't have to hit me that hard!" he rubbed his sore face.

"We are leaving now." Shuichi was already behind him.

"Good bye, I'm sorry we have to leave like this." Shuichi followed Yuki outside.

"So, what now?" Shuichi stopped walking but Yuki continued.

"Yuki" Yuki stopped and walked back to him.

"We are going to change our bed and sleep on the couch." he wrapped his arms around the young idol's shoulders, and gave him a small kiss on his cheek.

"Yuki?"

"Hmm?" they didn't move.

"Tell me you love me." he held onto Yuki's coat as if that would help the question get a better answer.

"I'll tell you what I don't love right now if you want? My bedroom."


End file.
